The Summer Heat
by PsychicDreams
Summary: Watanuki claims it was all due to summer heat.


This is not my fault. I did not INTEND to make this. It was very HARD to make this, so forgive me if it's OOC. It's also not very long. However, this is all the fault of **rusalkaz** for her comment about Watanuki being a seme, which I disagreed with because of his personality. Then I woke up with this smutty dream in my head I have no responsibility here whatsoever.

--

He blamed it entirely on the summer heat.

It was the first time that Watanuki had ever seen Doumeki slacking. And he wasn't just slacking, he was _napping_, hidden under one of the big trees near the side of the shrine. His big form was slack in sleep and the sun was blocked out mostly from the shade of the branches above him.

He wasn't even certain why he'd come to the shrine that day, still carrying a bag of groceries. Yuuko would have called it hitsuzen, no doubt. He knelt beside his boyfriend and contemplated that sleeping profile, dressed in his shrine robes, and a smile touched his lips.

What possessed him to lean down and gently loosen Doumeki's clothes and slide the bottom half off, he entirely blamed on the weather. The summer was particularly hot that year and he was quite willing to chalk it up to that.

His lips left sweet, light kisses on the skin of Doumeki's neck and his boyfriend made faint sounds but didn't rouse from sleep. Well, he had been working hard lately between Yuuko's jobs and the shrine work.

Watanuki knew all of Doumeki's sensitive spots and he took advantage of them voraciously, watching as slowly the archer was becoming aroused in his sleep, breathing hitching ever now and again. He had long since forgotten about his groceries and shifted his mouth down to suckle on that half-hardened member.

As he had expected, this woke Doumeki up almost instantly. "Oi, what are you doing?" Still sleepy and too surprised, there was clear and precise expressions in his face and voice.

"What does it look like?" he responded and no longer constrained by not trying to wake Doumeki up, his hand slid up between those legs and sought out his boyfriend's entrance, sliding in one finger seductively in first.

Doumeki winced a little and was growing fully hard a lot faster now. "Hey, I was sleeping and I've got chores, so stop."

"Stop complaining," Watanuki commanded, his free hand slipping up to tweak those lovely nipples underneath the white shirt. "You obviously want it."

"That's because you—" His words cut off with a gasp as the bespectacled boy slipped a second finger inside of him and began rubbing his sweet, sweet spot while he readied him.

Watanuki loved every single groan he enticed from those closed lips and it was making him hard. Really hard. Not to mention, he honestly really enjoyed Doumeki in this position because for once, he had the control between the two of them. And it was only during times like these that not even Doumeki could keep up his stoic control.

"Watanuki…"

He smirked just a little and pulled away to loosen his pants and position himself between those legs, parting them with his knees. Their tongues intertwined with deep kisses as Watanuki gently pushed himself inside of his lover.

Doumeki was incredibly sexy with just his shirt and he found that his hands, like usual, were ceaselessly caressing that muscular chest as he began to thrust, slowly at first and then picking up speed and strength. By now, Doumeki was pressed up hard against the trunk of the tree, but he didn't seem to mind.

The archer's hands were suddenly unbuttoning his shirt, thumbs and hands beginning their teasing and arousing wandering over Watanuki's pale, pale flesh. The boy in question gritted his teeth and only forced himself in harder, eliciting another cut off groan from his boyfriend.

It was definitely the summer heat, he decided, that was making him so reckless and forward like this. Normally, he preferred in the dark, at night, sex with good foreplay. But the moment he had come across Doumeki, he had been filled with a terrible longing.

"Shizuka! Where are you? Have you finished yet?"

He recognized immediately the sound of Doumeki's mother coming from inside the shrine, but he only buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's strong neck and kept on. Doumeki himself didn't seem inclined to stop and only pulled them closer, arching his hips into the thrusts in perfect rhythm.

Watanuki could see, if he tilted his head at the right angle, around the thick tree trunk and saw the woman's figure nearby. If she turned to her right and checked around there, they would be caught. Thankfully, someone was looking out for them, because she turned to check the left area for her son and they were left undisturbed.

But the almost-caught encounter only made him more aroused so that even when they found climax, he was still hard. For a few moments, they were still, the heat searing down on their skins. Sweat made his open shirt cling to him and their kisses were still just this side of too lustful.

"I have to go. You have chores and I have to go to Yuuko-san's," he muttered quietly.

But Doumeki wasn't letting him leave. His legs wrapped very firmly around Watanuki's slimmer waist and stared him down. "You woke me up, you're not leaving till we're done."

"Hey!" he retorted, trying to keep his voice quiet lest his boyfriend's mother came back. "Don't you dare think you can boss me around just because we're like this! I have _work_ to do."

Doumeki flared his hips and Watanuki gasped. "You still want it."

Even now, even in this position, he was as expressionless as always. He leveled the archer with a displeased look, but lust was filling up in his eyes again and when Doumeki pulled him in closer for another kiss, he didn't resist.

** End **


End file.
